The love of Smarty
by yankeeluva9012
Summary: Follow Samantha and Martin through life as they get back together and work out their relationship.


Samantha woke up with an extreme headache and a throbbing pain in her leg. She rolled her eyes as she realized what had happened a week ago. She and Elena were out tracking down a suspect and he pulled a gun on them. They tried to talk him out of shooting and putting the gun down, unfortunately when Sam dived out of the way the bullet caught her in her upper leg.

She's been in pain for days now and Jack wouldn't let her come into do desk work. Vivan, Elena, and Danny had been in and out of her apartment to help her out, but there was no sign of Martin or Jack. She'd been told that Martin had sat with her all night and day in the hospital while she was asleep, but she didn't see him here now.

"Of course he wouldn't come, it's only his ex-girlfriend who got shot." Sam said, but truthfully she was very upset that he didn't come to see her. Deep inside she still loved him, but she refused to admit it. What she didn't know was that Martin loved her as well and he was just as stubborn.

Sam winced in pain as she tried to get out of the bed. God she wished she could kill that guy who did this to her. Now she had two nasty scars on each of her legs.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Damn…" Sam muttered thinking it was Danny or someone she left her very tight tank top on and very short shorts. They revealed her scars, but she didn't care.

She got out of bed and grabbed her crutches. She hobbled over to the door and undid the lock. She opened the door and was stunned by who she saw.

"Martin?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Um… Hey Sam." Martin said looking at how she was dressed and finally the two scars on her legs. Sam saw anger and hurt in his eyes when he looked at her scars.

"Not to be rude, I'm glad you're here and all, but why exactly are you here?" Sam asked and Martin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I came here to help you since no one else can today…" Martin said before stepping in her apartment carrying a bag.

"Thanks." Sam said before closing the door. She tried hobbling over to the couch, but her leg gave out in the middle. She closed her eyes and waited for the fall, but two strong hands caught her.

"Sam!?" Martin asked concerned.

"Don't worry. My leg does this all the time. It just gave out and it will start working in like five minutes." Sam said and when she opened her eyes she was face to face with a very concerned Martin.

"This happens all the time? It lasts five minutes?!" He said concerned and upset.

"Yeah." Sam said shrugging. Her leg did this everyday, she expected it by now.

"So, you just sit here until it works again then you go through the agony to get back up again?" Martin said and Sam nodded. He surprised Samantha by picking her up bridal style and he put her on the couch.

"Thanks Martin." Sam smiled.

"I have a question." Martin said.

"Ask away." Sam said.

"Why don't ever stay with someone? I mean like instead of going through all this pain?" Martin asked like he was implying something.

"Well I don't exactly have anyone to stay with." Sam said.

"Yeah you do." Martin said and Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"Like who?" Sam said.

"Me." Martin said and it slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it and Samantha looked up at him and realized he was being truthful.

"Well it's not like could be like hey Martin, can I stay with you? First this is the first time I'm actually seeing you and not to mention the fact that you're my ex-boyfriend." Samantha said and she could tell Martin cringed when she said ex.

"Is that what this has done to us Sam? Our past relationship has gotten in the way of our friendship?" Martin asked upset.

"No." Sam said.

"Really?" Martin asked not believing it.

"Fine so maybe a little." Samantha said.

"See!?" Martin said. "How am I supposed to help you if you don't let me?" Martin said and Sam looked down at her hands. "You helped me Sam, let me help you." Martin said and Sam knew he was referring to his addiction.

"Fine." Samantha said. "Can I stay with you Martin since I can barely move?" Samantha asked and Martin smiled.

"Of course." Martin said. Samantha made a move to get up. "Whoa where are you going?" Martin asked.

"To pack." Sam said struggling to get up.

"I'll do it for you. I think I still know where everything is around here." Martin said. "And you might want to change out of that it's winter outside and it started to snow." Martin said referring to her super short shorts and tank top.

"Martin?" Sam called.

"Yeah?" Martin said as he walked back into the room.

"Thank you." Samantha said. "And I really think I should pack because I have to pack my underwear and I'm sure you don't want to…"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Martin said and with that he left the room leaving Sam stunned.


End file.
